the Flower, The Stag Picked
by Hermione Granger Malfoy
Summary: A very, er, different way of telling the story of Lily and James. Symbolic. Please R/R. Oh, and I put the complete names of the reviewers who guessed correctly on who Hermione's mystery husband was.


****

the Flower, The Stag Picked

***

****

Author's Note: This is _very_ different from all my other fics. I decided to try a different type of writing. It's basically the tale of Lily and James ... told differently. I don't think this has ever been done before. If it has, please let me know. Oh, and all the people who guessed correctly on Hermione's mystery husband in [Unless a Miracle Happens][1]? Yes, it was Draco. I have a list of who was correct at the bottom. 

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything you recognize. 

*** 

In the forest, a stag trots through the trees. It is fall, a sunny, bright, day. Soaring across the ground, he is the spirit that all artists hope to catch. Brave, uncaring, unknowing. 

Free. 

He seems to be searching for something. Galloping here and there, pausing once in a while, cocking his head. Wide, black, shiny eyes observing the area around him, ears alert. At last he seems to have found his direction, his purpose. He trots over, stomping on a flower along the way. Paying no attention to it, he hurries on. 

Sunlight shines through a small gap in the upperstory of the trees, casting a perfect halo around a scene from Eden. The wind runs lightly through the trees, whispering secrets in lovers' ears. The grass is green, with a sweet scent, still fresh with morning dew. There are flowers in this area: daisies, tulips, roses, pansies, daffodils, orchids ... The stag pauses, as if thinking, which would be the right one? 

He looks at each flower in turn, turning away from them all. He seems to leave dejectedly, and looks back once more. Something catches his eye. 

There is a single, perfect, pure white flower amidst all the other bright colors. Bending his neck lower, the stag looks at it more closely. 

It is the flower he stepped on earlier. He blinks, not really sure if it was the same one he had trampled. How could he not notice its glorious, radiant beauty? So pure, pristine. He sees the hoofmark on one leaf. Ah, yes, it is the same flower. But how could a flower seem so beautiful? 

He raises his head again, looking about the forest, alert. There is a sense of uneasiness in the air. As if on cue, a thin, green snake slithers in sight. The stag does not notice, as he is still looking about, wary of intruders and thieves. Looking back down at the flower, he notices the serpent wrapped around the flower, attempting to take it with him. 

The stag rears on his hind legs in rage. He rushes forth, attempting to squash the snake. The snake, sensing danger, hurriedly slithers away. 

The only thing on the stag's mind now is to take the flower away as soon as possible. It is wilting by the second; perhaps because of being trampled on, perhaps because of being suffocated, perhaps because of both those reasons. He very skillfully nips the flower as close to the ground as possible and trots away, the flower held delicately between his teeth. He gallops as fast as possibly out of the clearing, heading towards his realm. This is not his territory, so he had better hurry. 

He reaches his own area and stops in front of a freshly dug hole. It looks as if several flowers have been planted there, and then uprooted again. This time, however, the stag is sure that he is right. He lowers his head and carefully inserts the flower into the pit. 

He is right. His search has ended. The flower seems to bloom right in front of his eyes. Until then he never noticed what type of flower it was, only that it was white, white, white, and radiant, beautiful. Looking at it carefully, he realizes what it is. 

A lily. 

*** 

** Author's Note**: People who guessed correctly: backstabber, BERRYBLONDE, Amy S. Farmer, Landry Anne, Lady of Fate, Princess Emma, Pink Princess, Sphinx, Madd Spammer- Draco can change in time, can't he?, chrissy, lals, Melissa Ivory, Em, Kitty Kat, and Nayru Ikari. If I forgot you, please let me know. Oh, and one more thing- please R/R! It's the only thing that really motivates me to write, you know ... if enough people review, I overcome my writer's block. If not enough ... well, I think writer's block is going to reside in me for all eternity.

***

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic/?action=story-read&storyid=172195



End file.
